The Mummy
by S Danyal Allen
Summary: Kisara and Freya are sisters interested in archaeology, but when they stumble on a key, they realize they have more than what they bargain after awakening a creature that had been imprisoned for over 3,000 years. Together they must team up with two boys that have been to the place to stop Bakura from wiping the world out.
1. Prologue: Origin of the Curse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and no this is not for profit.**

Prologue: The Origin of the Curse

In ancient times, it was a time, when the pyramids were still young and Thebes was thriving with prosperity and people were playing with dogs or doing their jobs in the markets. A chariot raced down and as the chariot was passing by a guard knelt down and placed the tip of their spear down as a sign of respect. Within the chariot was a man in his early forties with brown hair and purple eyes garbed in clothes suited for a pharaoh. Thebes was also crowned jewel of Aknamkanon the First.

Within the palace a man with dark skin, white hair and purple eyes who was dressed in red and white robes and he was staring sternly at the sight below him.

 _It was the home of Bakura, Pharaoh's high priest, Keeper of the Dead._

 _Birthplace of Prince Atemu the Pharaoh' son. Heir to the Egyptian throne._

A young boy with spiky tri colored hair and purple/red eyes dressed in clothes for an Egyptian prince was with his two sisters Kisara and Freya.

The girls almost looked identical and were dressed in robes of princesses, but Kisara was a girl with snow white hair that had hints of baby blue and sapphire blue eyes and she was as pale as a ghost. Her sister on the other hand was pale, but had black hair and flaming red eyes.

Atemu asked, "What's taking father so long?"

Kisara answered, "I don't know, but I'll tell you one thing. I don't trust Bakura with that whore that's going to be our stepmother."

Freya agreed, "You and me both. I hate the idea of that."

Kisara heard some horses whinny and she cried, "Looks like father's back, you might want to tell Max about that. Hopefully that Bakura didn't touch her otherwise he'll be a scarab's meal."

 _And birthpace Maxima Pharaoh's Mistress, no other man was allowed to touch her._

A girl with raven hair and cobalt blue eyes walked along statues that turned out to be men in disguise as they closed the doors dressed in clothes that gave a shining look to her. Her pace became slow and they shared a kiss with one another.

 _But for their love they were willing to risk life itself._

The doors opened and it was Prince Atemu who looked around as he saw the priests bowing in penitence.

He asked, "What are you doing here?"

He ignored them as they were shutting the doors again and saw Maxima leaning against a cat statue as if hiding something.

He saw the smudge and asked sternly, "Who has touched you?!"

Max's expressions changed from one of fear to relief as Bakura unsheathed a sword, Atemu turned to see the drawn sword.

He asked, "Bakura? Father's-?"

He yelled in pain as he felt a piercing in his back as blood was seeping from the stab wound. He turned to Max who was removing the sword from his back

He cried, "FATHER!"

He felt a sharp pain going across him as Bakura slashed the young man in his ribcage causing the teenage boy to collapse on his knees as they were about to deliver the final blow, a bang on the doors interrupted the two. The banging was the Pharaoh's bodyguards and the pharaoh himself and they were banging on the door to find out who was yelling in pain.

Max cried, "Go! Save yourself!"

Bakura retorted, "No."

Max stated, "Only you can resurrect me."

The priests dragged the protesting Bakura as the bodyguards and the royals barged in

Bakura made his vow, "I will resurrect you."

The bodyguards, pharaoh and the sisters stared in shock as Atemu was found bleeding to death and he turned to Max. The pharaoh felt very upset and became ill from the guilt that was torturing him and he had to be carried into his chambers while his daughter, Freya the eldest positioned herself as queen for the time being.

Max said coldly as she took the murder weapon to plunge it into her heart, "My body is no longer his temple!"

She drove the knife into her heart. Bakura stared in sorrow as he saw the woman he loved dead and he knew he had to resurrect her as vowed.

Later that night, Bakura and his priests broke into the crypts of the two and stole the bodies. They raced into the desert with horsewhips snapping the speed to pick up; they took the corpses to Hamunaptra the city of the dead. It was an ancient burial site of the sons of pharaohs as well as the resting place for the wealth of Egypt.

For his love, Bakura challenged the gods' anger by venturing deeper into the city where he took a black tome like item that was known as the Book of the Dead from its resting place as it was considered sacrilegious to use the book to resurrect someone as it would upset a balance of life and death.

Both bodies were placed on a sacrificial table side by side, cleaned up and prepared for burial, but curiously Atemu was wearing a pendant that was an upside down pyramid at the time no one would imagine what power it had and five canopic jars for each of them were set beside them. Their vital organs were removed and placed in canopic jars to preserve them for the afterlife.

Bakura began the ritual by starting with Atemu as he had never performed a resurrection of such great magnitude. He wanted to make sure that he had done it right. He recited the spell as his priests chanted in Ancient Egyptian. Out from a dark pool was an apparition as it flew over to its body. As the chants intensified and became faster, the apparition slowly merged into its host.

Atemu gasped as he hunched over to his side on the table and coughed as his soul came back from the dead. Bakura proceeded to Maxima and just as he was about to stab her to place her organs back, the Pharaoh's bodyguards accompanied by Queen Freya followed Bakura and stopped him before the ritual on his lover would be complete.

Atemu's soul emerged from the body and it entered into the Millennium Pendant. The queen Freya watching her brother dying in front of her, but she took the pendant for safekeeping and in a fit of rage, she smashed the canopic jar that contained Max's heart. Max's soul emerged from the body and shrieked as it returned to the dark pool of souls.

Bakura cried out in anguish as he failed to resurrect his lover and his lover was getting wrapped in fine badages and was entombed, "NOOOO! Maxima!"

Screams and groans of agony and the sound of organs being removed filled the chamber it was clear that Freya brought torturers, but this was different, Bakura's priests were not being tortured, they were condemned to be mummified alive and their bodies began to slowly morph into fiendish monstrous creatures with nothing to bring them comfort or to ease their pain as it was their punishment for being accomplices in crime.

Bakura however was condemned to endure the Hom-Dai, the worst of all Ancient Egyptian curses. It was considered by the Egyptians so horrible that it was never bestowed before.

Bakura's mouth was pried open and his eyes widened as Freya pulled out his tongue with pincers and the priest screamed in agony and his tongue was chopped off. They wrapped him in bandages and placed him in a sarcophagus.

An embalmer carried jar of very hungry scarabs and poured it in the sarcophagus causing the unfortunate soul to scream in pain and the guards sealed the sarcophagus with haste. Freya used the Millennium Ring that she recovered moments earlier and she placed it on the center of the coffin and the coffin locked like a key and she had the guards seal the sarcophagus in another one to make doubly sure he would not escape.

Afterwards, Freya looked at the pendant and she started to see Atemu and in a fit of sorrow and anger from the recent events of the loss of brother she smashed the pendant and it broke into pieces so no one would gain access to the tomb. Freya ordered the guards to erase every single record of the city's existence and to kill anyone that sets foot in the city.

Then she had Bakura to be buried beneath the statue of Anubis and the body guards were ordered to never allow Bakura to be released as he would rise a walking disease, a plague on humanity with powers of the sands and invincibility.

 **Author's Notes:** I'd like to give a special thanks for MillenniumPrincess for permission to utilize two characters in the next chapter we'll meet our heroes.


	2. Chapter 1: Sand and Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Chapter 1: Sand and Blood

For 3,000 years, man and Duel Monsters fought for control of the land. Unaware an ancient evil lying in the silence of the shifting sands. Armies of duel monsters that originated in the deserts started to attack the humans with their powers.

Among the humans were four young men, one had brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in black and had a white trench coat. The second young man had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a blue and white shirt as well as jeans. The third boy had greenish-blue hair and shifty greedy eyes framed in bug glasses. He was dressed in a green shirt with a bug. The last boy had brown hair with lavender bangs and shifty little eyes. He had a red beanie on his head and he wore a green jacket, and a yellow shirt.

The brown haired and blue eyed young man said, "Ready your positions! You're with me on this one right Wheeler."

The blonde retorted, "I'm ready to set them ablaze."

The other brown haired boy screamed, "You're on your own."

The green haired boy cried, "Rex, wait for me!"

The brown haired young man muttered, "Oh God. Joey, command the fire."

Joey said, "All right Kaiba! FIRE!"

The human like monsters started firing their attacks, but they were outnumbered and were being chased, they Rex and Weevil shutting a door to safety on them.

Joey screamed, "Hey! Don't you dare close that damn door!"

Kaiba looked around and he said, "Quit playing around and let's get out of here."

The two were surrounded and Joey muttered, "We're screwed!"

Suddenly a powerful ominous aura was surrounding the ground the men were standing as a sinister wail was heard spooked the desert Duel Monsters to a point that they ran off.

Joey heard an eerie voice as it said over and over, "You will die. You will die."

Kaiba looked up at the statue of Anubis and suddenly the sand started to shift causing the two men to run off.

The sand transformed into the face of a familiar high priest screaming to be released of his torment.

Two men and one woman on horseback stared from afar and one of them had neatly arranged blonde-white hair and purple eyes garbed in a cloak to conceal his and the other two's identities.

The young man with the blonde-white hair and purple eyes said, "The creature wasn't discovered."

The other hooded figure asked, "What about those two Master Marik?"

The two men stared back and they walked on to find some shelter.

Marik asked, "Should we kill the two, sister?"

The woman responded, "No my brother the desert will claim their lives."

Meanwhile in a Cairo Library there were two sisters, they were twins but almost identical for their pale skin, the only difference was the hair and eye color. One of the girls had snow white hair and blue eyes. The other sister had black hair and flaming red eyes. The white haired girl was dressed in a white long sleeved dress and her sister wore a black dress .Their names were Kisara and Freya Daemon. Kisara was sorting the books on the high shelves using a ladder.

Kisara noticed a book with a starting with a T.

She asked, "Tuthmosis, what are you doing here?"

Freya decided to poke fun by saying in a voice sounding like Kermit the Frog, "Just making your day sucky."

Kisara said, "Freya, quit playing around and help me with the book sorting. You know that the curator's going to be pissed if we're seen messing around."

Freya retorted, "You know if you try to pull a stunt similar to Belle, then you're going to get yourself into a lot of trouble, if you get my meaning."

Kisara tried to reach the "T" section, but the ladder made Kisara nervous as it positioned to the middle.

Freya cried, "I can help you down. Just let go."

Kisara was about to but two small female dragons that had the same hair and eye colors as the girl were chasing each other.

The one with the red eyes and black scales taunted, "Nah! Nah! Nah! Nah! Nah! You can't catch me so no puzzle for you."

The blue eyed white scaled one snapped, "Senka! Come back! We're going to get in trouble."

The black dragon inadvertently knocked the ladder Kisara was on and Kisara started to crash down and the library shelves fell down like dominoes.

The white dragon caught up with the black dragon as she snapped grabbing a golden piece with the Anubis eye, "Now you've done it Senka!"

Senka retorted, "Come on Tsuritsa, we were just having fun."

Tsuritsa snarled, "Senka, we can't fly around freely, the girls are screwed and it's your fault."

Footsteps were approaching and the two hid beneath the shelves; and a man with blue hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in beige stepped in examining the mess and he screamed, "Sons of the pharaohs! Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but you two, compared to you girls the other plagues were a joy!"

Kisara exclaimed, "Sir, it was an accident."

The man retorted, "When Ramses destroyed Syria, that was an accident, but you girls spell catastrophe! My library's messed up! Why do I have to put up with you two?"

Freya answered, "We're the only women who can catalogue the library properly."

The man answered back, "I put up with you both because your parents were my finest patrons. I don't care how you do it or how long it'll take, just straighten up this mess."

He walked off and Senka asked, "Which should we start with?"

Tsuritsa retorted as she grew larger, "We should start by putting the shelves up."

Kisara heard a noise as Freya was helping the dragons with the books.

She walked off only to get startled by a childlike boy with tricolored spiky hair.

Kisara exclaimed, "Jesus! you scared the crap out of me Yugi. Why are you here?"

Yugi answered, "Well one of the dragons stole the last piece of my puzzle."

Kisara and Yugi entered the room as Freya was stacking the books.

Kisara asked, "Tsuritsa, do you have that puzzle piece?"

Tsuritsa nodded and she gave the piece to Kisara and the puzzle had a piece of paper where the last piece would fit.

Kisara asked, "Where did you find this Senka?"

Senka answered, "I swiped it from a digger."

Freya asked, "Are you lying?"

Senka answered, "No."

Tsuritsa said, "I think we should show Dr. Bakura this."

The two sisters and brother took the map and Kisara cried, "If you see the cartouche, then it's the official royal seal of Aknamkanon. I'm sure of it."

Freya said, "I heard he was one of the wealthiest pharaohs of his time, but died soon after his son Prince Atemu was murdered."

Kisara stated, "Sir this may lead us to the city of Hamunaptra."

Dr. Bakura responded, "Don't be ridiculous, Hamunaptra's a myth to entertain Greek and Roman tourists."

He "accidentally" burned off part of the lost city and he said to the five, "Many men and Duel Monsters wasted their lives in that foolish pursuit no one ever found it and most never returned."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like the girls are in for an expedition of greater feats. In the next chapter, they'll have an unlikely friendship.


	3. Chapter 2: Duo that found Death City

**Disclaimer: If I'd own Yu-Gi-Oh I'd give Kisara a reincarnation, but I don't own the copyrights.**

Chapter 2: The Duo who found the City of Death

Kisara, Freya, Yugi, and the two dragons followed a man in a suit with sunglasses and found two young men in a cell.

Freya snapped, "Senka, you lied to me."

Senka retorted, "I said I was sorry ma'am. Just let me negotiate this man to release those two."

One of the young men was blond with brown eyes. The other had brown hair and blue eyes.

He asked, "Who are you girls? Who are the lizards?"

Tsuritsa snapped, "Hey its dragon! _Dragon_! Not lizard! We don't have forked tongues that do that tongue thing and we have wings. We're travel size for convenience."

Senka stated, "If we were our real sizes, then this would give Godzilla and the Universal classic monsters a run for their money and we'd have a lynch mob on our asses."

Freya scolded, "Senka!"

She turned to the men and said, "Sorry about our dragons. Anyway we're the Daemon sisters. This is my younger sister, Kisara, my name is Freya and the tri-colored spiky haired boy is called Yugi; he is our adopted brother from Japan after his gramps died."

One of the men replied, "The name's Joey Wheeler and this is my friend Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba snarled, "We're not really friends Wheeler. You brought us here when you were fighting that red eyed black lizard. We shouldn't have gone AWOL in the first place!"

Senka snapped, "I'm a dragon you idiot! Not a lizard!"

Kaiba retorted smugly, "I doubt that."

Senka snapped, "You know I heard that humans taste crunchy and have ketchup filling!"

Freya snapped, "Senka! Shut up!"

Kisara asked, "We came here about the millennium item that the dragons stole from you. Is this from Hamunaptra?"

Joey realized something and he said, "That's not all that we found. I found this as we were wandering the desert."

He took out a triangle jewelry that was surrounded by a circular ring. It had pointers as if it was a dreamcatcher.

Freya took it and she asked, "You found this in the City of the Dead?"

Joey asked, "Yes."

Kaiba stated, "Yes. I was there, but we were trying to have a good time."

Freya asked, "Are you making this up?"

Joey answered, "No. If you want to know where the city is, then get us the hell out of here!"

Joey leaned to Freya and kissed her in the lips.

Kemo commanded, "Take those two to the gallows!"

Kaiba snapped, "Hey! You can't do this to us!"

Joey cried, "Do it dollfaces!"

When the quintet headed to the gallows, the two men were having their necks tied with a noose.

One of the soldiers asked, "Any last words?"

Joey snapped, "Loosen the knot and spare our necks."

Kisara pleaded, "We'll give you about 200 pounds to save these men's lives."

Kemo said to the soldier, "Proceed."

Freya cried, "400 pounds."

Kemo asked, "What else. I'm a lonely man."

He was about to touch one of the girl's laps and Tsuritsa bit Kemo in the hand causing him to recoil in pain.

He cried, "Hang them!"

Kisara cried, "No!"

The guard accidently pulled the lever, but to the heroes' surprise the men's necks didn't break, but the strangulation would kill them.

Kisara said, "They know the way to Hamunaptra."

Kemo stated, "That's a lie!"

Senka smiled, "You taste better with ketchup!"

Kemo asked, "Are you telling me these two rejects know where to find the City of the Dead?"

Kisara answered, "Yes."

Yugi said, "If you cut them down, we'll give you ten percent."

Kemo retorted, "Fifty."

Kisara said, "Thirty."

Kemo stated, "Twenty five."

Kisara cried, "Deal."

Kemo rolled his eyes and he screamed, "Cut them down!"

Suddenly Senka unleashed a red fireball that released Joey, while Tsuritsa freed Kaiba with a small white lightning attack.

Both men tumbled to the ground looking at the two girls that saved their lives.

The sun was setting in the west and the girls were getting excited to pull off an expedition.

Freya asked, "Can we trust those guys."

Kisara answered, "One of them kissed you in the lips, but if we want to go through and find the book then, we'll have to trust them."

Kaiba who walked by with his hair cut, wearing a black suit with a white trench coat asked, "Are you questioning about our reliability? Let me put it this way, my garrison believed in this so much that we marched halfway to Lybia and when we got there."

Joey had his hair cut and dressed in jeans, white and blue shirt with a dog tag thing.

He finished Kaiba's sentence, "We found sand and blood. Come on let's go already."

Kisara and her group grabbed the bags and Kemo ran over as he said, "Good afternoon me and my hair are protecting the investment. Thank you very much."

The quintet proceeded onto the ship not knowing that someone is watching them.

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like the Daemon Sisters are going to pull an expedition. How will it go? That's for next episode.


	4. Chapter 3: Attack on the Boat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Mummy. No Yu-Gi-Oh characters were harmed during the making of the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Attack of the Boat

Later that night men dressed in black robes were rowing to the boat. Within the boat were three young men one had black hair and green eyes dressed in red and black who went by the name of Duke Devlin, one had brown hair and brown eyes. He garbed in a brown trench coat, white shirt and black pants, he went by the name Tristan. The last young man had red hair and grey eyes. He was dressed in black and was named Alister.

Duke snapped, "Quit playing around cut the deck."

Alister retorted as he cut the deck, "Yeah well if we're going to have a trio duel we should pick sides."

Freya asked, "Got room for two more?"

Duke asked, "Who are you?"

Freya answered, "The name's Freya Daemon and this is my dragon Senka."

Tristan cried as he tried to pet Senka, "I don't know if we can allow a lizard to duel with us."

Senka bit him in the finger and she snapped, "I'll show you dueling! Come on! I challenge you three!"

Freya rolled her eyes and she said, "Sorry about Senka. Anyway, if I win you'll tell me why you're here."

Joey walked over to Tristan who's finger was bleeding.

Alister saw Joey and he cried, "Aren't you Joey Wheeler the guy that relies on luck."

Joey answered, "I'd usually gamble my life points, never the money."

Duke asked, "What if we bet you 500 get to the city of the dead."

Freya asked, "You're looking for Hamunaptra?"

Tristan replied, "Damn straight. We're here for treasure to sell for a profit."

Freya said, "You know when I come to think of Egypt they value water more, not necessarily gold. I have a speculation to believe that there might be something that would mean so much to the culture off Egypt. What I and my sister Kisara are looking for is the golden book of Amun-Ra and it's said to contain incantations that it would be blasphemous to use for selfishness."

Joey stood silent after what Freya said and Duke asked, "Want to bet?"

Joey smiled, "Hell yeah you're on."

Kaiba cried, "Are you stupid? We don't have that kind of money."

Alister asked, "What makes you so confident?"

Freya said, "Those dudes were at the city itself."

She muttered, "Hopefully I'll win the prize."

Yugi was assembling the puzzle, much to Kisara's concern as she asked, "You've been trying to solve the thing for eight years. What's so special about it?"

Kaiba walked in and he said, "It is thought by many to be a map that would allow the user access to the city of the dead itself. I don't really believe in the fairy tales or the bullshit those idiots keep preaching to me, but there's something out there in the sands."

Kisara walked over to the camels in annoyance after Dr. Bakura's words rang into her mind's ears.

Kaiba heard a noise and saw Weevil and Rex.

Kaiba said, "If it isn't Beavis and Butthead. I think I'll kill you too."

Rex said, "Think of the children on the boat."

Kaiba said, "The last time I checked there aren't any kids aboard the boats."

Weevil retorted, "I don't know about that."

Joey asked, "What's the scam this time bug-man and robin? You'll take random schmucks and leave them to die."

Rex responded, "No. These three guys are smart. They'll pay us half the price and half once we return so I must go all the way. You guys never believed in Hamunaptra why are you guys going back?"

Kaiba said pointing at the Daemon sisters, "These ladies saved our necks."

Rex smiled, "You got lucky tonight."

Joey threw Weevil overboard as he said, "This is for throwing a set of cards in the ocean at Duelist Kingdom!"

Rex was thrown overboard as well and the boys had to swim to shore.

Kisara started screaming in fright alerting the other heroes.

A man dressed in black asked, "Where's the map?"

Kisara replied, "On the table."

The man asked, "Where's the ring?"

Kisara asked, "What ring?"

Freya broke down the door and she saw Kisara being held by knifepoint.

Yugi ran hearing the scream and he cried, "Oh my God!"

Kisara grabbed a candle and smacked the man holding her in the eye grabbing the map, and she cried, "Yugi!"

She saw Yugi trying to confront the man, but Freya bumped over to Yugi and saw a fire getting started she shouted, "Hell's breaking loose! Let's get the fuck off this boat."

Yugi cried, "My puzzle. I can't leave without it."

Freya saw the box and the Puzzle and she took both of them and she bolted out with Yugi at tow.

She whistled for Senka and Tsuritsa and both dragons became large and started carrying the heroes.

Kisara said, "We lost everything, the tools equipment and all my clothes."

Rex cried, "I got all the horses!"

Freya shouted, "You're on the wrong side of the river dino-brain!"

Rex realized and cursed, "Son of a bitch!"

 **Author's notes:** Now that the heroes escaped safely from the boat on fire, how will they find the lost city of the dead? Find out in the next chapter.I'm really sorry for the long wait, I've been rather busy with personal issues and my new computer crashed.


End file.
